The Story Thus Far
Last Updated 25 July, 2017 by Jojo Please see this Starter Guide created by discord user garmadill0 as a good point. Some information for this page has come from the guide. A general list of events can be found on the ARG Timeline page. Running Themes Running Themes - Terence McKenna’s work, multiple dimensions, conspiracy and distrust, hive mind/collective consciousness, location, longevity/immortality The Quick Rundown (a very general overview of things) In the 1970s a member of the Lift-Off Global Network & Pinewood Studios, whom we know only as T, heard about a fungi grown on the Icelandic island of Surtsey that could be important to the human race. The group took a “film crew” to look for the mushroom, which they found. When the group returned, T took all the samples and left. Many years later, T sent the Lift-Off group a message and a video that T was doing big things with the company Friedrich & John Pharmaceutical Group PLC (F&J). According to an F&J employee, the company is working on a geriatric study to counter Dementia. F&J has found the compound is beginning to affect the trialists including potential connections to other dimensions. Lift-off sent out a plea for help to find people willing to get inside the trials to try and help T as well as to find out what is really happening with the trials. Those who answered the plea for help and registered for the Surtsey1977 trial group have been completing trials and working to gather more information about what is really going on at F&J. Anyone who joins the Surtsey1977 trial can be a trialist. Trialists have recovered floppy disks left by T in Japan, Plymouth (UK) and New York City (USA), Trialists have also met with people who work at F&J (acting as an inside mole) and were given a phone and continue to receive texts and emails from the Mole. Currently Trialists have begun Trial 2 and some have spoken to their "selves" in other dimensions via Angel Milton, a junior scientist at F&J as well as the daughter of F&J's CEO. Come join us! The Start of Things On April 12, 2017 Mushroom Film Group uploaded a video, mushroom - training video 1 (dossier for the video) to its YouTube channel. Links and references to that video began appearing on different sites such as UnForum and Reddit. Mushroom Film, Liftoff Festivals and A Plea for Help The following was written in the video description for the mushroom - training video 1 Visiting the mushroom.film URL led to the Liftoff Film Festival site and a page by the creators of the film Mushroom. The page included a link for those coming from the training video to follow. Clicking the link led to a password protected page called A Plea for Help. A phrase hidden in the audio of the mushroom - training video 1 unlocked the page. Friedrich & John Pharmaceutical (F&J) Group PLC, Registering for Phase Trials and Friends of F & J Facebook Group People who followed the Friedrich and John Pharmaceuticals website link from A Plea For Help to the F&J site could review four basic pages: Welcome, Our History, Our Unique Approach and Phase Studies. People could register for one of four offered trials: . Following the information provided in A Plea for Help, people who selected the Surtsey1977 trial received a 00001 Welcome email from Angel Milton, a F&J employee. Many (but not all) also began to receive emails from T. Later registrants received a similar Welcome email from Angel but with the start of 00002. Later registrants also received an email from the Mushroom Film Group with information guiding them to a Discord group as well as information about who to trust and not trust. Many of those that registered before April 28, 2017, were invited by Angel to join a Facebook group called Friends of Friedrich and John Pharma. Intercepted Emails Between Angel and Dr. Brontis A number of people began to receive emails of conversations between Angel and Dr. Brontis. Other than a small line at the top of the emails reading: ** Intercept Forward, no other information indicated who was forwarding the emails. These emails have not been forwarded to everyone and the same person does not always receive one of the emails. F & J Beta Trial 1.0, 1.1 and 2.0 Level 1 Password and Angel's Trip to Japan First Trial - Beta: Calibration v2.0 Angel posted in the Friends of F&J Facebook Group that the first trial was going to start. The Journey from Japan to Europe Angel and the others left Japan and began to head West. Moles in the Discord Chat Players received an encrypted email on May 31. When they decrypted the email, it was from a mole who had posed as a "player" and was relaying information to F&J. Multiple Dimensions - The Beginning Trial 2 and Hel’s Labyrinth Plymouth and New York City Dead Drops